narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Uchiha (Clones)
is a shinobi from the Uchiha clan. Personality Shin is quiet and enigmatic. When he speaks, he talks in a stilted, monosyllabic manner. Outwardly emotionless, he nevertheless expresses a desire to avenge Itachi by killing Sasuke, declaring that Itachi's murder was unforgivable. He is also willing to recklessly kill people he does not deem "necessary" for his cause.Chapter 700+3, page 17 Appearance Shin is an eerie-looking young man. He has an indistinct hairline, and his light-coloured hair is slicked back and tapered to a point. He lacks eyebrows and wears a perpetually wide-eyed expression, displaying a pair of active Sharingan. When confronting Sasuke Uchiha he donned a dark, hooded cloak. Beneath the robe he wears a light-coloured, high-collared kimono shirt with an Uchiha emblem emblazoned on the back and a wide obi wrapped around his waist. He wears dark arm-guards that cover his forearms, dark pants, and a pair of dark open-toed boots with distinct zig-zag treads. Abilities In his début, Shin showed a wide range of skills such as the Body Flicker Technique, which employed leaves to cover his escape.Chapter 700+2, page 5 He also displayed skills at wielding a kusarigama to trap his opponent with a two-pronged attack or likewise fight with a giant shuriken attached to a chain.Chapter 700+2, page 2Chapter 700+3, page 14 With the chain, he could deflect enemy attacks or disturb his enemies' balance. Shin also displayed a decent amount of speed and agility, able to evade Chōchō Akimichi's surprise attack and counter too quickly for either Chōchō or Sarada Uchiha to react.Chapter 700+3, pages 15-17 Dōjutsu Sharingan Shin possesses a pair of fully matured Sharingan. With it, he has heightened perception, able to perform various complicated attack patterns such as striking his opponent's blindside with shuriken. Mangekyō Sharingan Shin also awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan through unknown means. Its shape is a large circle around the pupil with three points spaced out. Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Shin attacks Sasuke after stalking him through the woods, but is quickly driven back and forced to flee. He retreats to a mysterious clearing where he reports to his father wearing what appears to be an Akatsuki robe. The two briefly discuss Sasuke, agreeing that he is strong but must be killed.Chapter 700+2, page 13 After finding out that Chōchō Akimichi and Sarada Uchiha left Konohagakure, Shin is ordered to bring the latter to his father. He surprises the two on their way and after his demands are refused, he attacks them with a chained shuriken. Albeit shortly driven back by their team-work, Shin quickly gains the upper-hand again and attempts to kill Chōchō whom he calls "unnecessary". However, the sudden interference of Naruto Uzumaki foils this.Chapter 700+3, pages 18-19 Furious at the Seventh Hokage's interference, Shin unleashed his Mangekyō Sharingan. He then attempted to strike his targets from behind with his shuriken, only for Naruto to enter his Chakra Mode and block the attack. Shin's father's spy creature then appeared, telling Shin to retreat against the Hokage. Shin looked at the trio below before being transported by the spy creature's Space–Time Ninjutsu.Chapter 700+4, page 5 Trivia * means "new" in Japanese, referring how he is a new Uchiha. References pt-br:Garoto com o Sharingan ru:Мальчик с Шаринганом pl:Shin Uchiha